Kimi
Silver Moon Night Nikki's Show |hevent = Glorious Chapter |other = |n3va = Shan Xin Marika Kouno }} Kimi is a character in Love Nikki. She is the daughter of the Apple Federation Apparel Group's president Chairman Schiller, and is the heiress of this group. She works and travels with Joe Brownie, the chief designer of the group. Bio Appearance Kimi is a short teenage girl with pale skin and sharp grey eyes. Her long, silver hair is worn loose and held with a black ribbon. Her short bangs are neatly brushed and layered. Her normal attire consists of a white dress with black ribbon details, black heels with black string wrapped on each ankle, and a simple pair of earrings. Personality Kimi is the only daughter of the most rich and powerful businessman in the nation of Apple Federal, the chairman of the Apple Federation Apparel Group.Sports Wear-Green She has lived all her life in the lap of luxury, but has also witnessed how hard her family and their close associate, Mr. Joe, have worked for the enterprise. As such, she's fiercely independent and determined to do what she can for the sake of her family's business and her own self. Designs Kimi has designed the following suits: * Flower Tale (with Joe) * Silver Moon Night * Pink Wishes (except for Gentle Dance) She has also designed the following items: * Houndstooth * Serenade * Black & White Galaxy * Kimi's Design (dress from Sweet Wish) * Drop of Dream (dress from Song of Youth) * Cream Soufflé (dress from Sparkling Cupcake) History Childhood ]] Kimi was born in the year 662. As a child, she was not used to expressing her feelings just like her father.White Blossom Her parents both loved her dearly. Her mother thought the world of her, and Kimi's warmest memory was when she helped her modify a design.Silver Moon Night She also showed promise in styling.Little Princess-Skirt Her favorite story was Caelum et Ocean. She was raised with the expectations of being the heir to the Apple Apparel Group. Some of her early designs include Bright Galaxy, Black & White Galaxy, and Houndstooth. Year 668 During this year, Kimi's mother Lady Crescent passed away from a lethal virus. Before her death, Kimi made a promise to her mother that she would protect Schiller and Apple Apparel Group.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#White Blossom Vows Kimi attended Crescent's funeral, but was uneasy and didn't understand the meaning of death. Her father was broken, but Kimi took his hand and told him of her promise to grow up and protect him. Year 678 Kimi went to school for designing at Rawding Academy. Her classmates included Irene and Kevin, who worked on her team for her senior project that was meant to fit the theme "Lifetime Love". Reid, the senior design director, expressed dissatisfaction with her dress only a month before the project needed to be completed, which caused Kimi to question it.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Time to Compromise On her birthday that year, May 20th, she discovered that the Apple Apparel Group was going through difficult times.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Hearsay She volunteered to give her own talents for the group, but her father insisted she focus on school.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie Frustrated, she went to the Children's House, an orphanage at which she used to volunteer with her mother, and began to play with sparklers with the kids there, forgetting her problems.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Childhood Fireworks While she was there, Reid came to visit her, and she unloaded her past and her present difficulties onto him. He could tell she was stressed, so he encouraged her to take a break, but she remembered her promise to her mother and knew she had to do her best at all times to protect her father. She returned to school and showed Irene and Kevin her new design plans for the senior design project,Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The Best Answer which was inspired by her mother.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Yesterday Once More Kimi moved into her studio in order to finish the design in time. Her father appeared at the exhibition in disguise, but she recognized him immediately. Year 680 Kimi went to Cicia with Joe in order to see the Star Sea in the December Troupe's production of 'Candy Witch and Star Sea', where she spoke to Lisa.V1: 2-8 Rehearsal at Theater! At the Designer's Tea Party, Kimi and Joe discussed Nikki, whose performance they had been watching, and agreed that she had a lot of talent. However, Kimi stated that Nikki still had a long way to go if she was to work for the Apple Federation Apparel Group. She then decided to introduce herself to Nikki and asked if she could compete with her with the condition that if Nikki won, she would consider guiding her towards becoming an outstanding stylist.V1: 5-10 Rival Appears After Nikki did so, Kimi gave Nikki some advice and they had a conversation about what styling meant.V1: 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! Suddenly, a masked woman appeared and threatened to steal Lunar's designs. After Nikki out-styled her and she left, she dropped a badge belonging to the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. However, Kimi believed the masked woman was not a member of the organization, as the Iron Rose would not have been so rash or bold. After encouraging Nikki to start her journey in the Cloud Empire, Kimi left to attend to business with the Apple Apparel Group.V1: 5-12 New Journey Kimi later attended the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City in order to encourage Nikki, much to the girl's excitement. She predicted that Nikki will win the contest after her experience in Cloud.V1: 10-2 Kimi's Encouragement During the group games, she assessed the competition and gave information about the reward, the opportunity to design the Fairytale Concerto.V1: 10-4 Group Game 1st Match The night before North Kingdom declared war on Cloud City, the Apple Apparel Group changed hands from Kimi's father Schiller to his financial officer Charles, and Schiller and Joe disappeared. Kimi and Orlando got into an altercation in which Kimi was shot at, but Orlando took the bullet for her, with it landing in his shoulder instead. He managed to bring Kimi to the outskirts of Lor River City and had Zhu Ruosheng deliver a message to Nikki so that they could meet up.16-8 Reunion in the Forest They reunited in a shack in the forest, where Orlando was attempting to recover from his gunshot wound. He explained the situation, while an agitated Kimi seemed unsure of what to do next, eventually settling on remaining in Cloud. After Orlando made the decision to go back and fight on the side of Apple, who was on the same side of North in the war, Kimi seemed even more distressed, and Nikki attempted to cheer her up.16-9 Soldier's Decisions Finally, Kimi made the decision to continue on to Welton in order to discover what had happened with her father, and Nikki, Bobo, and Momo insisted on accompanying her.16-Side Story 3 Rescue In Welton, Kimi, Nikki, and her friends heard about the White Blossom Banquet almost immediately.17-1 Gossip Kimi was disturbed by the idea of the precious White Blossom being used as a centerpiece in an auction, since it was a gift from her father Schiller to her late mother Lady Crescent. Even more, she remembered something her father's kidnappers had said that led her to believe they were the ones who took the dress.17-2 Eris' Kiss Kimi took Nikki and her friends to visit Joe in his art gallery, where he had managed to hide after escaping from the kidnappers, and discussed the situation.17-3 Shadow on Brick Street Joe and Nikki both believed the White Blossom Banquet was a trap, but Joe agreed to get Kimi invitations so long as Nikki went with her. Kimi asked Nikki to be her date, with Kimi disguising herself as a man.17-4 Nobleman Style They arrived at the banquet, and Kimi's disguise held up. However, the reveal that Reid and Charles, the sponsors of the banquet, had the White Blossom brought Kimi to tears.17-7 A Gentle Past The auction didn't go well either, and with Nikki's help Kimi tried to raise the prices the items were selling for in order to better discover who the high bidders in the room were.17-8 Situation at the Auction Reid approached Kimi and asked her to dance, and she had no choice but to join him since everybody's eyes were on the pair. They began to dance, but Kimi's hair ribbon fell out, revealing her disguise. Reid quickly kissed her, presumably to hide her face, which caused Kimi to blush. There was suddenly a blackout, and when the lights came back on the White Blossom was gone. Kimi, Nikki, Bobo and Momo tried to apprehend the person they believed was the thief, Sofia in disguise, but she got away. The police came to the banquet hall and interrogated the people there, but Kimi could not give her testimony due to being in disguise.18-2 Star Dresser Reid covered for her until they left, then apologized they could not find the White Blossom. When he learned of her plans to find a way back into the Apple Apparel Group's treasure room and find out what happened to her father, he expressed frustration that she didn't come to him with her problems. Kimi reiterated that since the issue is with the Apple Apparel Group, she would deal with it herself.18-3 Welton's Night After leaving the banquet, Kimi, Nikki, Momo and Bobo saw a helicopter flying through Welton.18-4 Trace White Blossom! They approached it, where Sofia presented Kimi with the White Blossom, saying that Hiber had stolen it and that she was there to return it to its rightful owner. Kimi made the decision to go to the treasure room regardless and use the White Blossom to lure out Reid. Orlando, who was working with Sofia, agreed to accompany her, and they went into the Apple Apparel Group building.18-5 Masked Thief Once there, Kimi and Orlando realized the treasure room appeared untouched.18-7 Betrayal and Loyalty Looking at the security tapes, they discovered that Schiller had left voluntarily rather than being kidnapped. Charles arrived at the building, still claiming to be loyal to Schiller, but he was tackled by guards when Reid arrived moments later. After learning that Hiber was the true thief and that she was acting under Reid's orders, Kimi no longer trusted Reid, and he quickly confessed to the theft. All of a sudden, the sniper Shade shot a bullet through the window, nearly hitting Kimi before Orlando pulled her back. Charles tried to make a getaway to save the White Blossom and Shade fatally shot him, leading Kimi to realize he was truly loyal to her father the whole time and willing to give his life for him and the Apparel Group.18-9 The gun under Morning Star Shade stole the White Blossom and disappeared into the night, and Kimi made the decision to go to Losol and find her father. Relationships Nikki Kimi views Nikki as a stylist with great potential, and she encourages her to grow and improve her skill. She becomes one of Nikki's strongest supporters and helps her practice her styling before contests. Kimi speaks very highly of Nikki wherever she goes,V1: 8-5 Possibility of Evil Plot and even Joe is surprised by the extent of her praise. Kimi reveals the extent of her past to Nikki, including her mother's death, her vow to protect her father, and her struggles to remain strong through it all. Nikki responds to this not only by comforting Kimi, but also by promising her that she can rely on her and that she can "always be weak with her".Brave New World/Story#White Sakura Dream It is strongly implied that Kimi has romantic feelings for Nikki: Kimi prefers Nikki over JoeFragrance-Pink and the sight of Nikki makes her blush.Love of Rose For Valentine's Day, Kimi and Nikki buy matching pendants that show black and white swans with their necks entwined.Swan Love/Map#4 - After Show Kimi also seems to care about Nikki's appearance a great deal, and takes matters into her own hands when Nikki wears something she doesn't approve of.Thin Brace Overalls She also picks out clothing and accessories for her,Pink Diamond BraceletBlack Silk Hat and from time to time has even designed clothing for her.Pink Wishes Joe The two are usually seen together, since Joe has a high position as the chief designer in the Apparel Group. Joe is mentioned to be very popular with women in general and there are rumors that he and Kimi are in a romantic relationship,Fragrance-Green but they are not: they view one another as close friends and partners, nothing less and nothing more. Orlando They appear to have known one another for a long time, though it's not clear for how long. Orlando speaks fondly of Kimi after his duel with Nikki, saying that she's the first person Kimi has ever praised highly. When Kimi is almost kidnapped, Orlando saves her, but takes a bullet to the shoulder in the process. They later part ways since he wants to fight for the Apple Federation, whereas Kimi must stay aside for her sake; he returns a short time later, backing her and Nikki up when they face their enemies and especially an assassin named Flynn. Chairman Schiller Schiller is Kimi's father, and the leader of the Apparel Group. Since Kimi's mother Lady Crescent died when she was very young, he's raised her on her own and to be the competent, hardworking heiress of Apparel. Kimi loves him very much, and she's is extremely distressed when he's kidnapped and she barely manages to run away with Orlando. Lady Crescent Crescent is Kimi's mother, who passed away when she was six. She's said to have been a very active woman who was very well-respected everywhere in Apple for her generosity and kindness. Kimi remembers her very fondly and aspires to be like her. Reid Reid was the senior design director while Kimi attended Rawding Academy in the year 678. They had a frosty relationship, and Reid was more critical of her designs than he was with the designs of others. However, after a heart-to-heart about their childhoods and the stresses Kimi was under, they were friendly with each other. Reid held Kimi and her happiness in high regard, considering he also gave her a sakura-themed brooch for her birthdayDreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The Late Present and began a tradition of fireworks at Rawding for her.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Midnight Glow As an adult and the chairman to the Mercury Group, Reid generally did not interfere with the AAG's business out of respect for her, and she trusted him. However, during the White Blossom Banquet, he pressured her into dancing with him while she is in disguise, and during the dance her hairband fell out and he kissed her (possibly to hide her face). Still, Kimi seemed to believe he has her best interests at heart, saying that "there didn't seem to be a better solution". When she realizes that Reid is the one behind the whole mess with the Apparel Group, she is bitterly disappointed, and she called trusting him "the most foolish thing she could have ever done". Quotes Story= *"The best stylist can extract the unique charm from each work infused by any designer, enable the wearer to feel the magic of the clothing, and help them face their life with more confidence. — Kimi to Nikki, in V1: 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist!. *"And let's not forget, father is still in the hands. These people want to open the Group's treasury. They will not treat him nicely... But even if I go back to the Apple Federation, there is no way I can save father... I have nothing." — Kimi in 16-8 Reunion in the Forest. *"I can be strong, I can do everything by myself, but I also want to have... a warm hug, a place where I can put everything aside for a short time..." — Kimi in Brave New World. *"My friends' help is essential, but also be noticed that all the staff choose to believe me not because of friends or my identity as the chairman's daughter. It's only because I'm Kimi. They acknowledge my achievement, they see the positive things I brought to the group, so they choose to follow me and I will not fail their trust. So back to your question, nobody except me can do this, so I am the chairman." — Kimi in ''Interview'', Brilliant Start Point. |-|Styling Battle = *"Confident smile is the perfect makeup." — using Smile. *"Don't wear big brand clothes like cheap ones." — using Critical Eye. *"Take a look inside the Christmas sock, what do you see?" — using Gift. *"Listen, the clock is striking twelve." — using Clock. *"Will you meet me in your dream?" — using Sleeping. |-|Postcards= *"Nikki, thanks for your company and support. I must get stronger." — Kimi's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Welton West Area, No. 1 Avenue. |-|Login Gift= *"Prepared you something. Hope it's useful." — Kimi's envelope. *"Is everything ok? Maybe we will meet soon after the arrival of this postcard." — Kimi's envelope once opened. |-|Dreamweaver= * "You look troubled. Is there anything I can help with?" * "It's been a while, you seem to be doing well." * "The designers at Apple Federation are the best." * "You have a new design? Let me take a look." * "Good morning, any arrangements today?" * "Experience is needed in the learning process." * "Love of Life', that is the gift for my mom from my dad." * "The beauty that only exists for a short moment is the most memorable thing." * "Did you get any inspiration from the dreamland for your design?" * "There's no short path for perfect work, only through non-stop learning." * "Daily experiences will eventually become the source for your inspiration." * "You did a great job at today's tasks." * "Is the task too hard for you? But I think you could do better." * "If you persist in finishing tasks, you'll be a great stylist." * "Those tasks are for you, any problems?" * "I'll do everything I could to protect Apple Federation." * "Details, the essential requirement for a designer." * "My height? I think you can find it in the Fame of Stars." * "If you want to know someone, it's no use in just reading the Fame of Stars." * "If you aren't touched by your work, how could it touch others?" * "You're so rude for what you did!" * "Please stop." * "Guard, take this person out of here." * "How can I help you?" * "I'm thinking about the new design for next season, keep quiet." |-|Timeline= *"I will defend Apple Federation Apparel Group." *"Possess the strenght to shield the treasures of your heart." Name by Server Etymology Kimi's name in Chinese is Haiying, and 樱 (yīng) means "cherry". It's the same cherry used in the Chinese name for White Blossom, 白樱恋歌 (Bái yīng liàngē) or "White Cherry Blossom Love Song". This is most likely a deliberate reference because White Blossom was the dress her father made for her mother. Her Japanese name, Sakura, is also a nod to this. Trivia * Kimi's special skill is running in 15 centimeter high heels.https://m.weibo.cn/status/4106188972887091 Reference Navigation es:Kimi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Apple Federal Category:Stylists Category:Designers Category:Apple Apparel Group Category:Love Nikki Characters